More Than Meets The Eye Finale - Part 1
Orbit of Cybertron The world lies below you in remote splendor, all imperfections removed by distance and the obscuration of the enveloping atmosphere. The icy vacuum of space envelops you here, sparkling with jeweled stars that blaze with unearthly brightness. In the face of this immensity, it is impossible to feel anything but small... The white shuttle orbiting around cybertron starts to kick on his thrusters to engadge into battle if needed, "Bloody all--" He then turns his after towards the planet and starts to scan outward to locate the approuching former 'decepticon'. "Now.. where are you.." Blueshift continues to buzz about the orbit of space as he scans the area. "Pfft, Thunderwing ran away on Nebulos, he'll run away here too! What a coward, I bet one shot from me will send him scurrying!" Decepticon Shuttle rises from Cybertron's lower orbit. Giving a boost for anybody that needs it, but overall just blazing a path into space as he moves to put himself into position with the rest of the group's scrambling. "What's he think he's gonna do? Cybertron ain't exactly gonna just open up and let him in. Like them squishies on Nebulos..." Sky Lynx moves out into space as well, though sticking somewhat close to Cybertron's orbit. If the decepticons failed in the front, he would snag in the back, after all-- there were, like what, four decepticons and one autobot out here. Besides, with his sheer size and superiour strength compared to many, it be better for him to stay in the back lines just in case this 'Thunderwing' made past those ahead. However as the decepticons spoke among themselves, Sky Lynx kept silent, his white shuttle form moving there with ease and patience. Once he saw this Thunderwing and once the threate was understood, he would transform and shread this threate to peices.. And yet.. how fimilar this all felt... Blueshift says, "Sky Lynx is also here, can we destroy him?" Cyclonus flies above Blueshift and Astrotain as they accelerate out of the orbit, keeping his position and forward motion steady, as he addresses Astrotrain blunty. "It doesn't matter what his plan is. At the end of this day he will have met his end at our hands." Astrotrain says, "I wanna piece of his helmet when this is done. If there's anythin left..." "Yeah, well, you gotta remember Astrotrain, there's a LOT of catacombs under Cybertron's surface. Plenty of hiding places," Fusillade remarks as she gives a small burst with maneuvering rockets. Idly floating in an inverted barrelrol over Astrotrain, she keeps her scanners wide open to pick up on the first sign of trouble. "And there's always a few empties looking for handouts." She peels away from the main bulk of Blueshift, Astrotrain, and Cyclonus, flanking wide on the left hand side of the formation. Thunderwing sounds eerily calm. "All of those on Cybertron, know this. We as a species have progressed in the wrong direction. We have become stagnant in our war with ourselves, refusing to look beyond to... progress. Thunderwing says, "I have come to clean the playing board." Thunderwing says, "This will be an end for many of you." Thunderwing says, "But for those of us that survive, it will be a new begin." Arachnae says, "You didn't use any cleaner in the violet vials did you? That isn't cleaner, it's something Lixmaster uses recreationally as an additive." Thunderwing abruptly howls, "PRIMUS! THE SLEEPER -HAS- AWAKENED!" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "So uh.. what was that earlier talk about the Matrix, anyway?" Galvatron says, "A pity you will not be there to see it, Thunderwing. We are united against you. You... will... BURN." Thunderwing says, "My survival is... hhhhuuuu.... irrelevant, Galvatron. But your destruction is imperative for the Golden Path." Sky Lynx says, "Thunderwing, you have picked the wrong planet to come and attack! I will make sure you go back to sleep and back to the pits where you belong!" growls lowly, "Even if it means over my own laser-core! You will not touch cybertron!" Decepticon Shuttle pffffts in response, just igniting his thrusters that much more as he moves to get some positioning. He's a big honkin transport but that doesn't mean he can't fight either! "He'll crash and burn. We're gonna all be laughin about this in a week from now!" Blueshift banks away from Cyclonus, almost idly. "Pfft, I say we get some target practise in on that Autobot shuttle while we wait. Can't hurt can it?" He fires up his boosters, heading towards Sky Lynx. "Here birdy birdy birdy, we're here to help you. I can't wait to ally my rockets with your body armour..." Soundwave says, "I always suspected you were a traitor, Thunderwing." Grimlock says, "Oh boy, Thigherwang, me almost forget how big you mouth is. Well, you have big world-smash party. Me Grimlock have bigger fish to fly! Why people say fish to fly anyway? Me never see flying fish." Spaceship slices through Cybertron's thin, noxious atmosphere, bathed in a flickering cacoon of ionized gases. It fades away and the Thundership levels out, it's rear thrusters flaring as it angles in towards its target. It's coming. Blueshift says, "Oh oh, he's here guys!" Cyclonus sunddely banks sharply to the side, increasing his forward thrust, as his radar systems pick up on Thunderwing climbing up through the atmosphere at a rapid clip. "Ignore the Autobot: he will keep for another day. All Decepticons, change course, and engage!" Blueshift sharply banks off to the side as Thunderwing approaches, his internal sensors going wild. "This is it!" he emits excitedly. "Operation meatshield go! Time to die Thunderwing. Time to die at the hands of your true nemesis, the one and only Blueshift!" Flying straight towards the huge craft, his lasers open up, attempting to strafe him to death You strike Spaceship with Blue Laser. Sky Lynx hrmphs at the decepticons mocking him and like Cyclonus he picks up Thunderwing as well, "I do believe, Cyclonus is correct, we have to work together and you can try my armor for size another time." Sky Lynx then kicks on his thrusters and transforms into his much larger draconic form, his teeth sneered in the direction that the decepticon traitor comes from. He readies himself and his golden optical band flares brightly to life. Gears can be heard turning, and mechanisms unlocking and relocking as parts attach and detach. Soon rises with large draconic neck upward highly and proud, looking before what surrounds him, and the stance stating true authority over his domain. With space-tiles glittering in the faint starlight, Fusillade dips one wing and lines Thunderwing up in her sights. However, she doesn't begin shooting, but instead courses alongside Thunderwing's flank. Conjuring up the worst of traffic lane change cut-off, she flares her thrusters, and pulls ahead, only to promptly park the expanse of her aft directly in his flight path in a rolling -- err soaring -- roadblock. <> With luck, the stalling technique will make Thunderwing an easier target for the others. Thunderwing says, "Galvatron, where are you? Come and face me. I only see your pawns." Cyclonus says, "The Lord Galvatron has other matters to attend to: you have been left to me." Decepticon Shuttle is all business at this point. Well no, not really. "Ya can see the boss when WE're done playin with ya, motormouth!" He calls out, banking around and coming in on the craft's approach, his nosecone lighting up as a series of blaster bolts fill the air, *PEW PEW PEW*'ing their way towards the target. Astrotrain strikes Spaceship with laser. Breakdown says, "AHHH!! It's THunderwing!! He's in my head!!" Galvatron says, "If you can survive the gauntlet of my lieutenants, Thunderwing, you MAY prove yourself worthy to face me." Cyclonus reduces his forward motion as he lines up on Thunderwing, dipping down, before he flies by underneath the other and cutting in his engines again to blaze behind. He banks upward, twisting himself around, before flying back toward Thunderwing as he lasers blaze out to pepper Thunderwing's upper side with shots. Cyclonus strikes Spaceship with Laser. Thunderwing says, "They don't deserve to die, Galvatron. They yet sleep. But you... You keep them in their slumber." Arachnae says, "Er...." Cyclonus says, "Cease your nonsense, fool. You should be preparing better final words." Laser flak crisscrosses in Thunderwing's path, leaving little black pockmarks in his armor. Still, the shell's ship mode seems to sail through undeterred... Even Fusillade getting in his flightpath doesn't seem to provoke an evasive response. "Fusillade..." He murmurs over the local radio frequency, "I tasted its light when I came face to face with its current host. It yearns for me..." He trails off as he plows right into Fusillade. Thunder Armor misses B-1B Lancer with its ram attack. "Frakkin' freak!" Blueshift emits as Thunderwing ignores his attacks. "Fight a real mech if you dare. I am the cream of the Decepticon army, I will see you dead! You and all your stinking toys!" He banks off, flying down, then coming up on the underside of Thunderwing, blasting away with his disruptor rays. "I will have his wings, you take what remains!" You strike Spaceship with Native Village. Sky Lynx hisses as The traitor decepticon starts to make his way toward the planet and getting closer. Sky Lynx will not allow him to pass. He growls lowly and charges forward. The rockets blazing the black sky of space, as he starts to make his way into the fray. The decepticons did there attacks, now it was his turn. He stops short and hovers there in space. Opening up his mouth he lets out a fierce primative roar, before blasting out hot burst of flames right for Thunderwing. Sky Lynx strikes Spaceship with Plasma Flame. Blockbuster says, "I... I can't move... get this thing offa meee...." Decepticon Shuttle grunts, looping up, then back again in a move that a ship of his size has absolutely no business pulling off so easily. But he does so nonetheless. "So I gotta wonder, what were ya hopin to achieve? Ya got no army...what are ya gonnd do? March in singlehandedly while everyone shoots ya in the face!? Word of advice...even Unicron couldn't pull that off!" Coming up on Thunderwing's Six O'clock again, his undercarriage blasters charge up before unleashing two thick globules of energy, a dull *CHOOM* following as they sizzle their way through the vacuum of space towards their target. Astrotrain strikes Spaceship with plasma. Streaking up over the curvature of the planet Cybertron, far below, comes a small red spacecraft. Still banged up from the brief combat the previous solar cycle, the alternate mode of Redshift lacks it's usual shiny luster, but lacks none of it's weaponry or speed. Plumes of energy streak out behind his powerful, compact thrusters, propelling him forward with the velocity he's known for. He angles his trajectory to meet up with the other Decepticons, and their unwelcome guest, Thunderwing. Cyclonus flies over Thunderwing as the other tries to ram Fusillade, happily missing, as he dips low to skim low over Thunderwing as he again takes his engines to maximum sublight velocity to put as much distance between them before flying up before zooming down and turning himself so that he is facing Thunderwing head on. Additional banks of energy capacitors activate before beginning to charge up as Cyclonus closes the distance before they expend the additional power in dual beams of energy that blaze toward Thunderwing's upper hull. Cyclonus strikes Spaceship with Plasma. With the weapons fire illuminating their armor with a scintillating rainbow of destruction, Fusillade cuts one pair of her space thrusters, pitching herself in a hard vector away from the vicious force of Thunderwing's wrath. <> She doesn't get any answers, other than the incoming volleys from the other Decepticons and Autobot, and it's with a frustrated growl that she pulls wide, and lays down her own weapons fire -- flechettes designed to fragment inside once they pierce armor. Fusillade strikes Spaceship with Flechettes. Commander Soundwave says, "Communications will be interrupted in the Nightsiege areaSKSKSSHHSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Cyclonus says, "Soundwave, report status." Blueshift says, "They're dead! They must be all dead! HAIL CYCLONUS!" Cyclonus says, "Be quiet, Blueshift! Focus on your duties." Thunder Armor 's hull rocks as heavier artillery comes to bear -- but the thick-bodied ship continues on its course unabated, continuing to descend. "The Matrix is all knowledge -- it thirsts for more. It desires to know us... To know evil. Something inside of it yearns to know its hidden half..." The forward gun ports on the ship swivel back and forth, locking onto the multiple targets that surround it. "Forgive me, my brothers..." He drones, his voice detached and somber as a light show of purple-white plasma erupts in multiple directions, the two gun ports bursting, retargeting, and bursting again, twitching like light-vomitting antennae. Thunder Armor strikes you with area_ranged for 12 points of damage. Thunder Armor unleashes its area_ranged attack on Blueshift, Sky Lynx, Astrotrain and Cyclonus, striking Sky Lynx, Astrotrain and Blueshift. Discord says, "I believe that there is a jamming signal around Nightsiege Lord Cyclonus, I would suspect this is why the group there are unable to advise on their status." Cyclonus says, "They will have to handle themselves until Thunderwing is dealt with. Soundwave may be able to disrupt the jamming signal." Cyclonus increases his speed again as he dodges between the beams of light aimed at him, flying from one to the next, before rotating straight upward before transforming into his robot mode to make himself a smaller target. He withdraws his sword before reorientating himself and flying down toward Thunderwing as his sword blaze begins to glown as Cyclonus transfers energy to it. He lands himself behind the two gun ports before raising his sword and slashing lengthwise across the top of the two ports at the armor between them to try and do some damage to them. Cyclonus strikes Spaceship with Rabbity Stabbity Attack. Blueshift turns in the air again, rocking as Thunderwing hits him. "That's it. Thats it Blunderwing, you are going down. I'm going to blow that insignia straight off you. Redshift, lets nail that sucker the PROPER way!" That said, he flies away from Thunderwing, waiting for Redshift to join him, and then, he powers forwards, heading straight for Thunderwing's upperside. "See you in the pit, Thunderwing!" You strike Spaceship with ram. You take 9 points of damage from striking Spaceship . Decepticon Shuttle gives an audible, "Hrnnn." As some of the blasts impact his large form. His redundant systems show themselves capable however, and other than a few dark scorch marks on his hide he's still relatively whole. "Yer sorry, and yer shootin at us anyway. So yer shootin, and yer SORRY about it! Yer even more messed up than I thought!" With that, he transforms, using his momentum as he hurtles downwards, bringing both feet crashing towards the back of Thunderwing's form. Yep, he's taking it physical...in SPACE! Astrotrain strikes Spaceship with Blow. Red Spacecraft fires a quick burst of his vectoring thrusters, sharply angling his nose in Thunderwing's direction. A few more seconds of thrust, and he's within weapons range of the traitorous Thunderwing. But Redshift doesn't stop there, oh no... In fact, he increases the power output to his engines, diverting from his laser weaponry. <> Redshift emits over the radio, and then flies his armored nosecone right at Thunderwing's underside. Redshift strikes Spaceship with ram. Sky Lynx is hit, however seems to do very little to his heavy white armor, he moves through the air, and bends easily through space, growling lowly as he closes the distance, as he gets closer he uses his large body like a blockade and then reaches out with his teeth to bite into Thunderwing's very surface. With the combination of the other decepticons, this had to be hurting. Sky Lynx strikes Spaceship with Breaking Chomp!. <> Fusillade radios in disbelief, still dismayed by the idea of such a magnificent craft having to be destroyed. Even as the Shift pair, and the Autobot, and the Empire's XO lay into Thunderwing, she swings wide, and with an almost regretful ratched of rotary launchers, disgorges a trio of space modified cruise missiles to line up with the gleaming cockpit of the divinely inspired scientist-warrior. Fusillade strikes Spaceship with From Nightsiege, With Love. Whether planned or not, the closing to physical combat seems to have pushed Thunderwing off course, metallic clangs and shrieks eminating from his hull as it is battered, fried and slash. "Nnngaaaaaaah..." He groans, not in pain, but in the sound of awakening, the shell folding and expanding into its humanoid form. He tumbles downward through the air with a ball of opponents clinging to him like a thrashing out of control metal snowball. He reaches for Sky Lynx's neck, attempting to toss the dinoshuttle away. "Yes, Fusillade!" His optics flash with envious green light. "I will share its secrets with you!" He turns his head, looking at his opponents. "With ALL of you! Join me and I will outfit you all in shells as glorious as mine!" Cyclonus fixes his cold gaze upon the armor, unafraid of the towering metallic bulk in front of him, before he flies up toward the Thunder Armor's head with sword still in hand as he makes to slash across the armor's optics. "Cease with your mania, traitor! Your day will come to an end!" Cyclonus strikes Thunder Armor with Quick, clean, and neat. "I'm still pretty pissed from when you dropped a ceiling on my head, Blunderwing. The only shells I'm interested in come out of my guns!" Redshift replies with a scowl, and also transforms into his robot mode, since that's where he keeps his heavy firepower. <> He shouts, and opens fire on the much larger and much uglier Thunderwing. Redshift strikes Thunder Armor with Machine Guns. "What's that? Yer -inviting- us to join ya now? Ya know what that sounds like to me?" Astrotrain bellows, still perched on Thunderwing's huge form, the Triplechanger literally running up as he transforms and trying to get purchse near his shoulder. He primes his rifle again, lifting it up and slamming a clip home before pointing it down at the facial area. "Desperation, that's what!" *BWA-WHAM!* the weapon discharges a split second later, though he may or may not get ont he mark. Ever tried to shoot something you're trying not to get thrown off of? Not as easy as it may look. Astrotrain strikes Thunder Armor with Energy Rifle . Sky Lynx gets slammed his head away and roarish yelps in pain. He slides away from Thunderwing and coughs gently, he shakes his head and then charges again, letting out a roar before he speaks, his neck armor heavily dented where he was impacted. "You can't harnish the matrix-- and if you try to force it, it will shove you away! The matrix chooses its barer-- the barer doesn't choose it!" He then brings up his large paw and tries to slash his claws across the massive robot. Sky Lynx strikes Thunder Armor with Say hello to my big claws. "Pfft Redshift, your guns dont' fire shells, they fire bullets!" Blueshift emits, as he shifts into robot mode, to float in the air next to his brother. "You're not going to get him that way, you have to get in close. Like so!" He rockets forwards, sword at the ready, to swipe at Thunderwing like the suicidal idiot he is! You strike Thunder Armor with Power Sword!. Nothing steams Sunder's diodes like a Decepticon turning, well, turn-coat. Although, the prospect of hunting and rending to shreds a traitorous Decepticon does trigger a surge in his processors, and he almost purrs. "You will regret turning on us, you traitorous whelp!" the Sweep growls, "All who double-cross Galvatron shall pay dearly for their treachery!" And with this, Sunder lunges at Thunderwing, claws outstretched and ready to do their worst. Sunder strikes Thunder Armor with slash. As Thunderwing's words transmit over the local tightband, Fusillade pauses, using the transformation to bleed off her forward momentum into a spin, before she steadies herself to peer at the gout of robots, both near and far, lay into him. There's... a moment of hesitation. Could it be that the words were winnowing their way into her processor? <> Nevermind that those kind of questions could very easily be asked of MOST Decepticons -- but they wouldn't be using the empty shells of Decepticons for it. She unholsters her disruptor, and squeezes off a few shots, bracing the muzzle on one forearm. Fusillade strikes Thunder Armor with Low Output Shot. Commander Soundwave says, "The Octopoid armor is disabled." Astrotrain says, "Hmph, this shell Thunderwing made is pretty tough, but I bet it can't put up with this forever! He's already soundin desperate!" Galvatron says, "Cyclonus, what is your status?" Pitchfork says, "Dr.... Octopode... no..." Cyclonus says, "I am undamanged, My Lord." Galvatron says, "And Thunderwing? How does the traitor fare?" Astrotrain says, "He ain't dropped any of us yet!" Astrotrain, vague as usual. Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Trying... to recruit some of us." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "How vile. He dares turn us against Galvatron!" Cyclonus says, "I believe his higher functions have become faulty, My Lord. He speaks nonsense and, as Fusillade said, he has been tryting to recruit us and promising his hidden knowledge." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "He shall not succeed." Astrotrain says, "Like I said. Desperate." Galvatron says, "That fool!" Galvatron says, "Thunderwing, have you never heard that the only way to assume control of the Decepticons is to defeat the Lord of Destruction? Come to me! I am at Nightsiege... and I will break you over my knee before you suborn any more of my soldiers!" Cyclonus says, "He will not survive his folly." Astrotrain says, "Slaggin razzin frazzin...knocked my trajectory off. Someone BETTER catch the look on his face when he finally falls apart!" Galvatron says, "I will enjoy it for the both of us, Astrotrain." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "I'll try and save somethin' for you, Astrotrain." Thunder Armor has left. More Than Meets The Eye Finale - Part 2 occurs at the same time as this log Follow Thunderwing himself to More Than Meets The Eye Finale - Part 3 where both parts meet up!